


Forget

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Inspired by TFR Writing Prompt no. 47 - "Is that blood?" "No?" "That is not a question you answer with another question!" - Harry/Ginny fluff piece. One shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Forget

Harry stumbled into his flat, exhausted and ready to collapse. 

"Harry! You're home!" Ginny called out from the kitchen.

"Shit!" He swore under his breath. He'd completely forgotten that Ginny was spending the week at his flat. Before he could think of a plan, she came to greet him. Her face took on a look of horror, one he hadn't seen since she relayed the events of the battle at the astronomy tower to him the hours following Dumbledore's death.

"Is that blood?"

"No?"

"Harry that is NOT a question you answer with another question!" 

"None of it's mine Gin." He was treading on dangerous ground here and he knew it. "We brought a guy in today and he got a cutting curse off and it hit Thompson. I got him to St. Mungos but I was stopping most of the bleeding until the healers got him." 

"And you thought it was a good idea to come home looking like you'd bled to death?" The volume of her voice was rising in a steady crescendo. It was almost musical, a sort of melody, and maybe that's why he made the fatal mistake.

"I'd forgotten you were staying here this week." As soon as he heard the words leave his mouth he silently began cursing himself. 

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously and her voice got quiet. "I see." She turned on her heels and stalked towards the bedroom. 

"Damn it!" He swore, letting his internal self-berating vocalize, as he followed her. Harry entered the room and saw she had pulled her bag out and was throwing everything she'd brought for the week back into it. "Gin wait. I'm sorry. I'm exhausted. I said something stupid. Please don't leave."

She pretended he wasn't there.

"Gin, Merlin Gin please let's just talk this out!"

She turned away from him.

Harry ran his hand through his hair realizing that there was blood in his hair too. "Gin I know I'm a mess but please just stay. Let me get cleaned up and I'll fix this ok?" 

Ginny stopped as she placed a shirt in the bag. She hung her head and took a deep breath. "I thought I was past this." 

Grateful that she was finally talking, Harry moved to put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me clean up and we'll talk yeah?"

"No!" She said sharply. "We are not going to talk! You are going to listen!" And she pulled away from his touch turning to face him, fists clenched. "Did you forget I saw you dead not two years ago!" She shouted. "Did you forget that I fought with you, for you, for the past five years? Did you forget that I've been wrapped up in this mess with you since my first year at Hogwarts? Did all of that slip your mind too?"

"What?!? No! Gin, I, damn it I can't think straight!" 

"I noticed! Seriously how could you possibly be so inconsiderate! I just about had a bloody panic attack when I saw you at the door! It was like I was right back in the middle of that nightmare!"

Harry was simply too exhausted and yelled right back. "Yeah well, it's not like I had a walk in the park today! I've been up since 3 AM, I almost lost Thompson! I had to get right back to that fight to make sure Ron and McDonald were able to handle the guy! I got yelled at by Robards for not following protocol in saving a friend's life! And now I've somehow managed to screw things up with us! It's not like I came home trying to give you a panic attack! I just wanted to get the hell home and be done with it all!"

They stood there, breathing heavily, faces flushed with anger. 

Ginny finally broke the silence, speaking quietly. "You scared the hell out of me you bloody prat!"

Harry sighed, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry." 

And then he did the only thing that made sense in his sleep-deprived, exhausted, angered state. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. At first tentatively, apologetically, but when she returned the kiss he deepened it pulling her close and letting all the stress of the last 18 hours pour out as the one thing that mattered in his life wrapped her arms around him and the world disappeared. Lost in her scent, her warmth, her kiss, Harry momentarily forgot about the fight that had just occurred, until Ginny ran a hand through his hair and stopped as it became stuck in the dried blood and sweat and grime that covered him. Reluctantly pulling away he sighed. 

"I'm a mess."

"Yes. I noticed." 

"Be nice." He murmured as he rested his forehead against hers. "You'll stay then?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. And I'll do my best to not come home covered in blood again."

"I'm sorry for freaking out. I'll try to be more understanding about work."

"I appreciate that."

She kissed him, but he pulled back again.

"Gin I really need a shower."

"I'm perfectly aware Harry." She smirked. 

"Can I do that first?"

Ginny looked at him for a moment, the fire finally returning to her eyes, and then grinned at him. "I think I'd rather it be simultaneous."

Harry returned the grin and with one quick move swept Ginny into his arms and carried her to the bathroom as she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFN account on 3-23-17. I made grammar and spelling corrections.


End file.
